


Моё право

by Amnezyna



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Торчвуд получает нового куратора. Оуэн Харпер получает право ошибиться в очередной раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моё право

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную битву-2014 для команды WTF WhoLock. 
> 
> 1\. Таймлайн - после событий серии "Торчвуда" 02x01 Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.  
> 2\. AU по отношению к третьему сезону сериала "Sherlock".  
> 3\. В тексте использованы строки песни Sonata Arctica - I have a right.  
> 4\. Учитывая фамилию оригинального персонажа, до этой идеи обязан был додуматься кто-то до меня.

— Наш новый куратор – отвратительный тип, — Джек с размаху упал на стул и забросил ноги на стол.  
— Отвратительный – это значит единственный человек, которого тебе не захотелось отыметь? – уточнил, не отрывая взгляда от монитора, Оуэн.  
— Примерно до такой степени, — фыркнул Харкнесс. – Нет, я бы попробовал, но он на меня никак не отреагировал. Со мной таких проколов не случалось лет… Много.  
— Что ж в нём такого особенного? – поинтересовалась Гвен, откладывая бумаги и подпирая щёку рукой.  
— Осанка – как будто палка в задницу вставлена, улыбаться не умеет, раз пять пытался дать мне понять, что может прихлопнуть Торчвуд одной своей росписью. Впрочем, — Джек улыбнулся почти мечтательно, — костюм на нём сидит отменно.  
— В следующий раз отправь к нему Янто, — отозвался Оуэн. – Померяются размерами палок в задницах.  
— Оуэн! – вскрикнула Тош.  
— Ничего, Тош, я привык к тому, что Оуэну всё время приходится самоутверждаться за чей-то счёт, — ровным тоном заметил Янто, забирая со стола Джека несколько стаканчиков из-под кофе.  
— Джек, а если серьёзно – чем нам грозит смена куратора? – Гвен, как всегда, интересовала практическая сторона вопроса.  
Капитан картинно пожал плечами.  
— Нам – не знаю, лично мне – парочкой ночных кошмаров. Или фантазий, я пока не определился.  
— Джек, — с укоризной протянула Гвен.  
— Да то же, что и всегда. С полгода он попробует строить из себя большого босса, мы его продинамим, он поймёт принцип работы, и мы будем мирно жить по-прежнему.  
— Боюсь, к нашей работе слабо применимо слово "мирно", сэр, — заметил Янто.  
Джек заржал, сбросил ноги со стола и стремительно встал.  
— Ну, мне пора. Не скучайте.

Обходя стол, капитан легко приобнял Янто и что-то шепнул ему на ухо. Молодой человек не отреагировал, но от внимательно наблюдавшей Гвен не ускользнул румянец, загоревшийся у него на скулах. Оуэн искоса посмотрел на Гвен, но не сказал ни слова, вновь подняв взгляд на мониторы. Надолго Харпера не хватило, и он резко развернулся в кресле.  
— Джек опять самоустранился, а нам заполнять десяток ненужных бумажек для лондонской шишки, которая смыслит в нашей работе столько же, сколько Тош – в БДСМ?

Тош вспыхнула, но промолчала. Гвен покрутила в пальцах ручку, постучала ей по столу.  
— Оуэн, не нагнетай. Без тебя тошно.  
— Но со мной тошнота выходит на новый качественный уровень, верно, милая? – улыбка Оуэна превратилась в ухмылку гиены.  
— Сартру не снилось, — бросил Янто, забрал со стола Тош пустой стакан из-под кофе и направился к кабинету Джека.  
— Наш кофе-мальчик только что попытался сразить меня интеллектом? – поинтересовался у потолка Харпер.  
— По крайней мере, у тебя хватило интеллекта оценить его попытку, — фыркнула Гвен.

Оуэн сощурился, но вместо очередной язвительной реплики встал с кресла, сдёрнул со спинки стула куртку и направился к лифту.  
— Ты куда? – негромко окликнула его Тош.  
— Компания мне в любом случае не нужна. Особенно ваша.

Уход Харпера произвёл бы большее впечатление, если бы лифт поднимался чуть быстрее. Эффект от хлопанья дверью, если хлопок занимает добрую минуту, сильно снижается, даже если сопроводить его презрительной гримасой.

***

— Наш очаровательный лондонский начальник решил продемонстрировать, на что он способен, — провозгласил Джек на утренней планёрке спустя неделю. Обвёл глазами команду, чтобы убедиться в том, что его реплика была услышана, и продолжил: — Теперь мы обязаны подавать лично ему рапорты о любой инопланетной технологии, попавшей к нам в руки.  
— А как он проверит, что попало к нам в руки, а что не попало? – озвучила общий вопрос Гвен.

Джек невесело усмехнулся и постучал пальцем по лежащей на столе флэшке.  
— Сюрприз для Тош. Программа-дублёр. Отправляет резервную копию любой информации, вводимой в нашу систему, в Лондон.

Реплики "Он нормальный?", "Он охренел?" и "Это же против протокола!" раздались одновременно. Промолчал только Янто, не сводивший с Джека сосредоточенного взгляда.  
— Именно это я и довёл до сведения нашего куратора. Что потенциальная опасность возможности перехвата информации из нашей сети несёт гораздо большую опасность для страны, нежели невозможность нас контролировать. И знаете, что он мне ответил? Что его предшественник недооценивал степень угрозы, исходящей от Торчвуда-3. Так что поздравляю, мальчики и девочки, мы под колпаком.  
— А если вернуться к этому хмырю и вежливо, по этикету, затолкать ему эту флэшку в задницу и не менее вежливо сообщить, что Торчвуд прекрасно жил без его охрененных указаний, и проживёт столько же?  
— Оуэн, он действительно может создать нам массу проблем.  
— Мы можем создать проблемы ему! Лично я…  
— Лично ты сейчас сядешь, замолчишь и послушаешь, что я скажу. Мне не больше вашего нравится, что творится вокруг Торчвуда. Мне не нравится, что нами так пристально заинтересовались в Лондоне. Но меньше всего нам сейчас нужны неприятности с правительством, поэтому нам придётся подчиниться, хотя бы ненадолго, пока я не найду способа разобраться с этим.  
— Лондонский Торчвуд, — впервые разомкнул губы Янто.  
— Если понадобится – да, я обращусь в лондонский Торчвуд. Тош? – Джек взглянул на Тошико.  
— Я проанализирую код, возможно, мне удастся замкнуть его на себя, чтобы мы сами могли фильтровать информацию, уходящую на их сервер. Но пока я ничего обещать не могу.  
— Спасибо, -кивнул Джек. – Что расселись? За работу. Янто, задержись.  
— Даже в такой момент он не может думать ни о чём, кроме траха, — себе под нос, но достаточно громко для всеуслышания, пробормотал Оуэн и схлопотал локтем в бок от Гвен.

Тош, полностью погрузившись в работу, не заметила Янто, который поставил рядом с клавиатурой бумажную тарелку с пиццей. Она бы не заметила и пиццу, если бы Янто не придержал её за локоть за мгновение до того, когда она готова была снести тарелку на пол.  
— Отвлекись на секунду, — улыбнулся молодой человек.  
— Код, — потрясла головой Тош, её взгляд наконец сфокусировался на Джонсе. – Я никак не могу понять, с какой стороны к нему подступиться. Кто бы его ни писал, но я хотела бы поговорить с этим человеком. Так изящно, Янто!  
— Охотно верю. А теперь поешь, ты уже больше шести часов ничего в рот не брала.  
— Спасибо, Янто, — Тош робко улыбнулась и приняла из рук Джонса кружку с кофе.

Гвен мерила шагами пол около своего стола. Получалось четыре шага в одну сторону и четыре – в другую. Больше всего Гвен раздражало даже не то, что какой-то неведомый лондонский чиновник пытается контролировать Торчвуд и навязывать ему свои порядки. Гвен бесилась из-за того, что Джек, их Джек, всегда плюющий на все правила, кроме "я так сказал, поэтому так оно и будет", беспрекословно подчинился. Это не укладывалось даже в тот зыбкий и изменчивый вариант картины мира Гвен, который сложился с появлением в ее жизни Торчвуда. Еще двенадцать шагов – и решительная валлийка двинулась к кабинету начальника, от которого её отделяла пара футов.

Кабинет встретил её запертой дверью. Гвен подёргала ручку, потом постучала, для верности даже два раза, причём второй – повернувшись к двери спиной и приложившись каблуком. Не то Джек оглох, не то действительно был занят – некстати пришла на ум фраза Оуэна, — в итоге она всё-таки оставила попытки и обернулась к столу Тош. Та, явно забыв о принесённой Янто пицце, сосредоточенно набирала что-то.

— Что-нибудь нашла, Тош? – окликнула её Гвен в надежде услышать хоть какую-то человеческую реплику.  
— Я решила посмотреть, что я могу отыскать про нашего загадочного нового куратора, — бросила Тош.  
— И как? Вся информация наверняка стёрта?  
— Явно подчищена, но кое-какие следы, конечно, остались, — отозвалась Тош с лёгкой ноткой самодовольства, которая прорезалась в её голосе в моменты кибернетических триумфов.

Гвен обернулась, услышав звук откатывающейся двери, Тош тоже отвлеклась от мониторов.  
— Оуэн. Неужели нагулялся? – со всем доступным ей ехидством поинтересовалась Гвен.  
— Меньше десяти секунд в Хабе, а настроение уже ни к чёрту. Поздравляю, Купер, это рекорд. Даже Тош такого не удавалось, — Харпер зябко передёрнул плечами.  
— Как будто было, что портить, — фыркнула Гвен.  
— Мистер Майкрофт Холмс, — подала голос Тош.  
— Могу посоветовать неплохое средство от галлюцинаций, — Оуэн легко взбежал по лестнице.  
— Наш куратор. Мистер Майкрофт Холмс.  
— Фамилия ещё туда-сюда, но имя! Наверное, один такой на всю Англию, — Гвен заглянула в монитор Тош.  
— С таким именем несложно вырасти редкостным мудаком, — Оуэн плюхнулся в своё кресло и покрутился из стороны в сторону.  
— Знаешь, непохоже, чтобы твоё имя создало тебе трудности на этом поприще.  
— Девочки, не ссорьтесь, — на плечах Тош оказались руки Джека, появившегося совершенно бесшумно и будто бы из воздуха. – Что ты нашла, Тош?  
— Интересно… Есть брат, Шерлок, семью годами младше.  
— У их родителей явные проблемы с выбором имён, — подал голос Харпер.  
— Данные об отце отсутствуют, — продолжила Тош, — мать – такое ощущение, что она появилась на свет вместе с ним. То есть нет, первое упоминание — за девять месяцев до его рождения. Ой, — Тош бросила короткий испуганный взгляд на Оуэна.

Тот сощурился и оперся о подлокотники, но вдруг его глаза распахнулись и он вскочил, словно подброшенный пружиной, оттолкнул Джека и впился в светящиеся строки взглядом.  
— Диана, — выдохнул он и бросился к выходу.

Джек перехватил Оуэна за плечо.  
— Да пошёл ты! – Оуэн с силой саданул Джека локтем, однако Харкнесс держал крепко.  
— Оуэн, послушай. Даже если это она, прошло тридцать пять лет.  
— Это не твоё грёбаное дело!  
— Я отпущу тебя, но ты послушаешь. У меня больше опыта в таких вопросах, надеюсь, с этим ты спорить не будешь?

Взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к Оуэну. Тот стоял перед Джеком, тяжело дыша, словно пробежал милю, его ноздри раздувались.

— Даже если это она, Оуэн. Даже если это она — она знала, где тебя искать. Она могла, но не сделала этого, значит, у неё была причина. Это её выбор, уважай его.  
— Её выбор? – взгляд Харпера полыхнул такой горечью, что отшатнулся даже Джек. – А мой выбор кого-то волнует? У меня нет на него права?

В Хабе воцарилось молчание, не было слышно даже резких криков Мавануи, казалось, даже приборы стали жужжать чуть тише.

Оуэн сжал кулаки, скрипнул зубами. Сделал ещё несколько вдохов.  
— Я должен увидеть его. Мне плевать, под каким предлогом, но ты притащишь его сюда, Джек, или ты доставишь меня к нему. Мне нужен образец ДНК. Надеюсь, на это у меня есть право?

Последнее слово он почти выкрикнул. Джек медленно кивнул.  
— Ты его получишь. А сейчас иди домой. Отдыхай, — Джек выставил вперёд руку, пресекая реплику Оуэна. – Это приказ, доктор Харпер.

Оуэн прикусил губу, снова прищурился и, тяжело ступая, двинулся к выходу.  
— Я попробую поискать что-нибудь о ней, — почти неслышно прошептала Тош.  
Оуэн едва заметно кивнул, даже не взглянув на неё. Впрочем, Тош и не ожидала слов.

***

Единственное, что осталось у него от Дианы – её шарф. Первые дни Оуэн не расставался с ним, в буквальном смысле. Он носил его во внутреннем кармане куртки. Почти не выпускал из рук, когда сидел дома один. Часами смотрел на него, словно шарф магическим образом мог создать внутри себя женщину, которую он полюбил, и которая оставила его, так же, как и первая. Без надежды.

Когда он вернулся домой из больницы после схватки с вивлом, разбитый, еле таскающий ноги, вырванный из того, что он думал назвать покоем, первое, что он сделал – схватил лежавший на столике шарф и зашвырнул его на верхнюю полку шкафа. Здоровой рукой похватал пакеты с одеждой и яростно, ожесточённо, кулаком вбил их в полку, и бездумно продолжал наносить удары в мягкий пластик, пока боль в ушибленных рёбрах не остановила его. Он упал в кресло, морщась, откинул голову назад и долго глядел в потолок.

Сейчас пакеты летели на пол, хозяин совершенно не заботился об их сохранности, выбрасывая из шкафа всё его содержимое. Комок тонкого белого шёлка, скорчившийся в уголке, выглядел крохотным и потерянным. Оуэн вытащил его, слез со стула и опустился на пол рядом с ним. Осторожно разгладил ткань на колене, едва касаясь её пальцами. Бережно поднёс к глазам, сморгнул и поднял лицо вверх, словно подставляя его декабрьскому ветру, расходящемуся от крыльев взлетающего самолёта.

В прошлый раз он дал ей сделать выбор, потому что он боялся. Он боялся, что если она останется, то это зайдёт слишком далеко. Он дал ей выбрать, хотя ему казалось, что он не переживёт этого снова. Он готов был запрыгнуть в этот чёртов самолёт и улететь куда угодно, хоть к динозаврам, хоть в гущу Второй Мировой, хоть распылиться на атомы — но он знал, что она не позволит ему этого. Она была уверена в том, что он отпустит её. И он отпустил.

Но во второй раз выбор останется за ним.

Утро застало его в кресле у окна. Звонок телефона заставил его вздрогнуть и болезненно поморщиться, поднять руку к затёкшей шее.  
— Выдвигаемся в Лондон через полчаса, — голос Джека звучал будто издалека.  
— Буду.

Первые десять минут оба молчали – и Оуэн, вцепившийся в ручку у себя над головой, чтобы удерживаться на резко закладываемых Джеком поворотах, и Джек, крутящий руль так, словно они ехали по горному серпантину, а не по лабиринту кардиффских окраинных улиц. Оуэн смотрел строго перед собой, Джек периодически бросал на него косые взгляды. Наконец он пошарил рукой позади себя и бросил Оуэну на колени бутылку. Харпер машинально поднял её.  
— Вода, — коротко сказал Джек.  
— И даже без реткона? – осклабился Оуэн.  
— Не заставляй меня пожалеть о решении не добавлять его туда.

Оуэн отвернул крышку и сделал глоток.  
— А что, может быть, я был бы не против.  
— Был бы, — Джек крепко сжал губы, будто боясь сказать что-то.  
— Личный опыт? – хмыкнул Оуэн, отпивая ещё.  
— Да.

Харпер застыл с открытой бутылкой, глядя на Джека и явно собираясь что-то спросить, но машину в очередной раз тряхнуло, Оуэн, чертыхнувшись, завинтил крышку и уставился на мокрые джинсы.  
— Отличное начало отличного дня. Фена у нас тут нигде не предусмотрено?  
— У тебя два с половиной часа, высохнешь.  
Оуэн повертел в руках закрытую воду, размышляя, что делать с ней дальше, потом повернулся к заднему сиденью и с силой запустил в него бутылкой.  
— Начнёшь давать волю эмоциям – высажу на трассе, — неестественно спокойным тоном отозвался Джек.  
— Неужели? Начинай, можно прямо не сбавляя хода!  
— Успокоительное в бардачке. Не перепутай с тем, которое для вивлов, — Джек искоса посмотрел на него. – Как ты думаешь, почему я согласился на всю эту историю?  
— Из христианского милосердия, разве нет? А может, для того, чтобы ещё раз увидеть мистера Совершенный Костюм? А может, чтобы ещё и трахнуть его? Может, тебя греет мысль, что ты можешь трахнуть моего сына? – Оуэн уже практически орал в голос.

Джек ударил по тормозам, колодки заскрипели, раздалось шипение стираемой об асфальт резины. Оуэн открыл дверь и хлопнул ей – изо всех сил, и пошёл вдоль трассы, не оглядываясь, не обращая внимания на гудки проносящихся мимо автомобилей и возгласы водителей.

SUV плавно скользил по обочине рядом с ним. Спустя полмили автомобиль притормозил, пассажирская дверь распахнулась.  
— Готов? – буднично поинтересовался Джек.  
Оуэн молча забрался на сиденье и отвернулся к окну.  
— Душеспасительных бесед не будет, — сообщил Харкнесс через некоторое время, когда внедорожник набрал прежнюю скорость. – Но если ты собираешься отколоть что-то подобное перед Майкрофтом, то лучше останься в машине. Образцы я тебе принесу.  
— Совсем за идиота держишь?  
— За человека, который впервые столкнулся с подобным. И за Оуэна Харпера, который сначала делает, а потом всё равно не думает.  
Оуэн невесело хмыкнул и прислонился лбом к стеклу.  
Оставшиеся полтора часа прошли в молчании.

— Мистер Харкнесс и… – высокий рыжеволосый мужчина сделал многозначительную паузу.  
— Доктор Оуэн Харпер, — быстро подхватил Джек, пока Оуэн стоял, слегка наклонив голову набок, и изучал их куратора.  
Бледная рука Холмса повисла в воздухе, Джек смотрел на Оуэна, тот, сжав челюсти, не отрывал взгляда от лица стоящего перед ним человека.  
— Простите доктора Харпера, мне пришлось взять его сразу после задания, — вновь вступил Джек, и Оуэн, очнувшись от забытья, потряс ладонь Холмса – осторожно и будто боясь повредить.  
— Мне казалось, что наши беседы не требуют присутствия третьих лиц, — веско произнёс Холмс.  
— Любой сотрудник Торчвуда – не третье лицо, — с широчайшей улыбкой, но не менее веско ответил Джек.  
— Я наслышан об отношении Торчвуда-3 к правилам, — неприятно усмехнулся куратор.  
— Тогда ваши требования вдвойне странны.  
— Мы уже обсуждали это. И вы так и не объяснили присутствие доктора Харпера, — Майкрофт Холмс прищурился и Джек невольно вздрогнул, заметив, насколько похожими стали выражения двух совершенно разных лиц.  
— Доктору Харперу необходимо взять у вас несколько анализов, — спокойно сообщил Джек.  
— Что? – переспросил Майкрофт.  
— Образцы ДНК. Они должны находиться у нас на хранении. Неужели в ваших многотомных инструкциях об этом ничего не было сказано?  
— Позвольте, — Майкрофт выпрямился ещё больше.  
— Позволим. А доктор Харпер пока займётся своей работой. Доктор Харпер? — окликнул Джек.

Оуэн встал, не глядя достал из кармана куртки стерильный набор инструментов в полупрозрачной коробочке, — Майкрофта передёрнуло, — и сделал шаг к Холмсу. Положил коробочку на стол возле него, вытащил и с неприятным щелчком натянул на руки перчатки, так же не глядя открыл крышку набора, достал пробирку и раскрутил. Стеклянная палочка звякнула о край. Джек встревожено следил за Оуэном, Холмс смотрел на Харпера с раздражением и беспокойством. Оуэн едва не выронил стеклянный цилиндрик, но рука, тянущаяся к Майкрофту, не дрожала.

Оуэн уже заворачивал пробирку, Майкрофт повернулся к Джеку, всем своим видом давая понять, что теперь их не должны отвлекать, как вдруг Харпер совершенно светским тоном, будто продолжая застольную беседу, поинтересовался:  
— Скажите, мистер Холмс, ваша мать не увлекается полётами?  
— Что, простите? – пожалуй, впервые за всё время Холмс выглядел ошарашенным. Пусть через секунду он вновь овладел собой, но на одно мгновение и Джек, и Оуэн увидели растерянного молодого человека, а не полновластного чиновника.  
— Ваша мать, — как ни в чём не бывало повторил Оуэн, — она не была пилотом?  
— Простите доктора Харпера, он несколько одержим авиацией, — вмешался Джек.  
— Я вижу, это у вас корпоративное, — Холмс скользнул неприязненным взглядом по шинели Джека.  
— У любого коллектива должны быть традиции, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Харкнесс. – Теперь мы можем отпустить доктора Харпера, если вам так тяжело в его обществе, и вернёмся к нашей программе.

Оуэн вышел за дверь, прислонился к стене и крепко прижался к ней затылком. Стукнулся несколько раз и нащупал в кармане пробирку с образцом. Она жгла ему пальцы.

Не может быть, чтобы этот длинноносый долговязый мужчина был… Он не похож на него и уж тем более не похож на Диану. Сейчас, когда умозрительное "он-мог-быть-нашим-сыном" обрело плоть и кровь, его охватила паника. Оуэн зажмурился и восстановил в памяти резкие черты, высокие залысины на лбу, манеру кривить губы при разговоре, прищуривать глаза, сплетать перед собой длинные пальцы. Он вспомнил руки Дианы – такие изящные и хрупкие по сравнению с его ладонями, лежащие на его груди, спускающиеся вниз, ласкающие, вцепляющиеся в его волосы, оставляющие алые борозды на плечах и спине, — и безжалостно твёрдые, сомкнутые на штурвале самолёта.

Вышедший из кабинета Джек приобнял его за плечо и повёл к машине. Оуэн не сопротивлялся, не делал попытки сбросить его руки, просто шагал, не произнося ни слова и не вытаскивая руки из кармана.

Рано думать. Надежда – слишком хрупкая вещь, а его надежда слишком пропиталась горечью и кровью из простреленного плеча. Ещё пять часов незнания, несравнимые с пятью месяцами до этого, и всё встанет на свои места.

***

Он встал перед зеркалом, открыл рот и прошёлся ватной палочкой по внутренней стороне щеки, почти с отвращением бросил палочку в пробирку. Глубоко вздохнул и взял в руки белый шарф. Чрезвычайно тонкая работа, сказал бы сейчас его преподаватель по судмедэкспертизе, восстановить образец из такого количества материала. Строки из руководства: "Точность подобного метода исчисляется не более, чем пятьюдесятью процентами" сейчас всплывали у него в голове, хотя он пытался сосредоточиться на другом. Оуэн занёс скальпель над тканью.

Этого не может быть, но вероятность – Оуэн слишком хорошо знал, что такое вероятность, — она существовала. Доли процента, оборачивающиеся трагедией. Сотые процента, в которые попала Кэти. Тогда ещё они думали, что дело в сотых процента, а не в инопланетянах. Миллионные процента, которые свели Оуэна с Торчвудом. Миллиардные, позволившие ему встретить Диану.  
Пробирка с реагентом медленно грелась, Оуэн бездумно следил за столбиком термометра, едва не пропустив момент, когда она миновала отметку в шестьдесят градусов.  
Когда взял в руки листы с полосами распечатки, он не знал, какому богу молиться. Но главное – он не знал, о чём просить в своей молитве.

Какова вероятность того, что женщина, возникшая из небытия в 1972 году, могла провалиться туда через очередной временной разлом? Какова вероятность того, что родившийся спустя девять месяцев после этого ребёнок, мужчина, которому сейчас тридцать шесть лет, мог быть зачат в пять месяцев назад? Оуэн Харпер слишком долго работал в Торчвуде, поэтому задавал себе эти вопросы с пугающим его самого спокойствием. Это нормально – в двадцать семь думать о том, что у тебя может быть сын, который на девять лет старше тебя. Это нормально – думать о том, что твоей любимой женщине, с которой ты расстался прошлым Рождеством, сейчас за шестьдесят. Это Торчвуд.

Главное, о чём говорил ему частокол линий на бумаге – это действительно она. Она сделала это. Она долетела. "Даже если это она, Оуэн, прошло 35 лет". Плевать. Главное, что она жива.

Он сделал ещё один глубокий вдох, переводя взгляд на результаты второго анализа, где ДНК Майкрофта Холмса, сына Дианы Холмс, сопоставлялась с ДНК доктора Оуэна Харпера.

В этом положении, вцепившегося обеими руками в край стола и смотрящего в монитор исподлобья, его и обнаружил Джек. Он заглянул через плечо Оуэну – тот даже не пошевелился – и ушёл в свой кабинет. Спустя пару минут около правой руки Оуэна появился стакан с виски. Харпер покосился на стакан, с видимым трудом разогнул пальцы, сомкнул их вокруг стекла, распрямился – и только после этого обернулся к Джеку. Тот молча качнул в его сторону своей порцией.

— Сколько их у тебя? – слова Оуэна прозвучали настолько неожиданно, что Джек вздрогнул, едва не пролив виски.  
— Кого?  
Оуэн сглотнул, отхлебнул ещё, закашлялся, но хрипло продолжил:  
— Детей.  
— Двое. Было.  
— Только двое? За все эти твои сотни лет?  
— Поэтому обычно я предпочитал мужчин, — Джек улыбнулся, но улыбка странным образом тронула только левую половину лица, правая осталась серьёзной.  
— И как ты… с этим справлялся?  
Капитан пожал плечами.  
— Никак. С этим невозможно справиться.  
— Как это было? Здравствуй, сынок, ничего, что я гожусь тебе во внуки, но я твой папочка?  
— Я всегда был старше них, — чуть помедлив, ответил Джек. – Не здесь, — он дотронулся бокалом до своей щеки. – Здесь, — он стукнул себя в грудь.  
— Этой роскоши я тоже лишён, — пробормотал Оуэн. – Все девять лет на его стороне. И её — сколько? Тридцать семь?  
— Оуэн, — голос Джека был непривычно мягок, — не совершай этой ошибки.  
Оуэн медленно повернул голову, верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажая зубы, как тогда, когда от него шарахнулись вивлы. Звериный оскал разошёлся в усмешку, кривую, словно рваную.  
— Что, во всём Торчвуде только непогрешимый капитан Харкнесс имеет право на ошибку? И на то, чтоб убиваться по ней всю оставшуюся вечность? Не волнуйся, Джек, у меня нет вечности. Даже если я ошибусь, я буду сожалеть об этом очень недолго, особенно по твоим меркам.

Харпер встал. Джек удержал его за рукав.  
— Отдохни, Оуэн.  
Тот резко дёрнул рукой, вырывая её из пальцев Харкнесса.  
— Опять приказ?  
— Нет. Дружеская просьба.  
Оуэн смерил Джека взглядом, прикусил губу и нетвёрдым шагом пошёл к лифту.  
— Погоди, я отвезу тебя, — Джек поднялся, отставляя стакан.  
— Спасибо, мамочка, я как-нибудь сам.

Дома Оуэн открыл шкафчик, достал шприц, перетянул руку лежавшим рядом поясом от халата и ввёл иглу. Стиснул зубы, когда состав прошёлся по вене, словно выжигая её изнутри. Сдёрнул пояс, несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы, болезненно морщась при каждом движении и потирая след от укола — один среди многих. В последнее время ему слишком часто приходилось прибегать к помощи химической прочистки мозгов после очередной попытки отключиться.

Спустя несколько минут абсолютно трезвый Оуэн Харпер выводил из гаража автомобиль, забивая в навигатор найденный Тош адрес. Часы на панели показывали пять тридцать утра, но время его не волновало – он и так опоздал слишком надолго. Он должен узнать – почему. Должен понять, почему она поступила с ним так.

Красная спортивная машина неслась по трассе, обгоняя редкие автомобили, лавируя между грузовыми фурами.

_I have a right to be heard, to be seen , to be loved, to be free, to be everything I need…_

_У меня есть право быть услышанным, быть увиденным, быть любимым, быть свободным, быть всем, что мне нужно..._ *

Руки сжимали руль, взгляд болезненно блестящих глаз не отрывался от асфальтовой полосы.

Он помнил всё так, как будто это было вчера. Как будто это происходит сейчас. Её смех, её манеру вопросительно смотреть на него, зажав в руке сигарету в ожидании, пока он подаст ей зажигалку, её привычку садиться, закинув ногу на ногу. Её способность заставлять чувствовать себя мужчиной и рыцарем рядом с ней, женщиной, не теряющей ни капли своей силы и независимости.

 _…to be me, to be safe, to believe in something…_ **

Её волосы, щекочущие его подбородок, он отодвигается, но она притягивает его к себе и целует. Её закрытые глаза, подрагивающие ресницы, раскрытые в нетерпеливом ожидании губы. Её плечи, с которых спадает к ногам красный шёлк.

Белый шёлк, обвитый вокруг его руки, пока ветер треплет волосы, вырывая из глаз слёзы.

 _…give me love so I know what love is…_ ***

Рвущаяся наружу из груди пустота, заполняющая мысли и пространство вокруг.

 _Give me something!_ ****

Небольшой дом, обычный, ничем не отличающийся от двух десятков других домов на тихой улице, спрятавшейся в центре лондонского Кэмдена. Движущийся за занавеской женский силуэт.

Оуэн смотрел на светлый квадрат окна, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Что может помнить она через три с половиной десятка лет? Его, такого же, как сейчас, для которого не прошло и полугода? Или она просто ничего не помнит – ни его черт, ни его голоса, ни запаха, ни прикосновений, — как размылся в его сознании образ Кэти? Кого она увидит перед собой сейчас? Прошлое? Настоящее? И кого увидит перед собой он?

Ему казалось, что только вчера он стоял на аэродроме, глядя вслед растворяющемуся в небе самолёту. Каждый день он проживал ту неделю заново, не в силах остановить закольцованную плёнку. Сейчас он чувствовал, что она готова порваться и уступить место чему-то. Чему именно — он не понимал, но тяжесть в груди делалась невыносимой, мешая дышать.

Этот выбор останется за ним.

Оуэн Харпер стоял перед дверью небольшого дома на тихой улице в центре Кэмдена, и его протянутая рука замерла в нескольких дюймах от кнопки звонка.

___  
* У меня есть право быть услышанным, быть увиденным, быть любимым, быть свободным, быть всем, что мне нужно...  
** ...быть собой, быть в целости, верить во что-то...  
*** ...дайте мне любви, чтобы я узнал, что это такое...  
**** Дайте мне хоть что-нибудь!


End file.
